Volviendo a amaar
by kurolovers
Summary: Se tuvieron que separar, pero el tiempo los vuelve a unir y en una fiesta declaran su amor, Craig x tweek me quedo un poco oc tweek


**Es mi primera vez haciendo un fic de south park asi que espero que lo disfruten, es un poco teatica de halloween c:**

¿Volviendo a amar?

Era un día triste para South Park por el hecho de que la pareja gay de la cuidad terminaban, hablábamos de Craig y Tweek, ya que los padres del rubio les había ido tan bien con el negocio que deseaban expandirse, pero consecuencia de eso debían irse por un tiempo, los dos chicos estaban felices de terminar la falsa, pero secretamente estaban triste, se habían acostumbrado a estar juntos y habían desarrollado sentimientos por el contrario, el chico tics, el día anterior había terminado con el pelinegro, iba a despedirse apropiadamente de él.

Los padres del contrario lo saludaron con alegría y tristeza, subió al cuarto de su amor secreto, estaba allí jugando con su cuyo. Al verlo le sonrió levemente.

-Te vas-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, el rubio asistió lentamente, tembló y unos tics por los nervios, el contrario noto aquello, se le acerco.-¿Qué pasa?

-T..Te extrañare.-murmuro avergonzado, pero no le importar sonar tan marica, no sabía si volvería y al estar con Craig se había sentido tan protegido y quizás querido por el pelinegro.

Craig se sorprendió, antes de que sonriera un poco _"Es adorable"_ pensó para sí mismo, se acercó a su amigo antes de abrazarlo, sintió el temblor del asustado rubio.-Aunque somos supuestamente novios, te compre algo.-le dijo antes de separarse y buscar entre su cuarto la pequeña caja adornada con un listón blanco.

Tweek miro el regalo y luego a Craig, la abrió con cuidado y allí vio un collar con una cuyo, sonrió antes de ponerse el obsequio.

-Gracias..-busco en su bolsillo antes de entregarle una bolsita con un listón amarillo, el pelinegro encontró un collar con una taza de café de los Tweak.

-Así que los dos pensamos lo mismo.-ríe antes de ponérselo.

-Ahg asi parece, yo y..yo ya debo irme ahh.-jugo con su camisa mal abrochada.

-Está bien, te dejare a tu casa.

Sin decir más por parte de los dos, salieron de la casa de Tucker, iban en silencio pero la tristeza inundándolos mas cada paso que daban hasta la casa del adicto al café.

Se dieron un abrazo más antes de Tweek subiera al auto donde sus padres lo esperaban, a lo lejos los veía Craig, sintiendo en su pecho comprimirse, una sensación de vacío se instalaba, se había acostumbrado al chico, lo extrañaría pero debía tratar de concentrarse en otras cosas, " _Después de todo él volverá"_ se decía a si mismo mientras iba de vuelta a su casa. Tweek estaba igual que Craig, tomaba su taza de café a la vez que veía como se alejaban de South Park, de sus amigos y de su ex novio.

Dos seres que terminaron enamorados pero el destino les juega una mala pasada, el tiempo pasaba y actualmente Tweek tenía 16 años, tenía a sus mejores amigos Damien y Pip, con el tiempo que había estado en su nuevo hogar había comenzado a controlar sus tics y el consumo del café haciendo de que sus temblores disminuyeran, en su nueva escuela era el chico más popular por ser amable, lindo y con un cuerpo que envidiaba, la pubertad le había hecho muy bien y se había inscrito en el boxeo, tenía muchos pretendientes tanto mujeres como hombre, pero siempre los rechazaba, estaba levemente feliz, volvería a South Park y eso significaba volver a ver viejos amigos de su infancia, aunque muchos de la preparatoria estaban tristes, Damien y Pip le habían dicho que irían a pasar una temporada con él en South Park. Todo listo para volver, veía desde el auto de sus padres el viaje mientras tocaba el collar que tenía en su cuello, aún conservaba el regalo de Craig.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro había tratado con muchas cosas para tratar de olvidar ese vacío que se había instalado en su pecho desde que se fue Tweek, Token y Clyde habían notado aquello, pero cuando eran niños en esos momentos pensando que no era nada, pero con el tempo al ver que no era así, desde que habían "terminado" el rubio y él ya no salía con nadie, al principio pensaban que seguía con el juego de haber sido novio del paranoico, se metía en muchos problemas cuando terminaba ayudando al grupo de Stan, era uno de los chicos más populares, su actitud indiferente, grosera y de chico malo.

Aquella noche Tweek había llegado, por lo que le habían comentado sus padres el día siguiente ingresaba a la preparatoria ya que los papeles estaban todo en orden, se habían trasladado con anterioridad muchas de las cosas así que no había muchas que desempacar, miraba desde su cuarto la luna, al mismo tiempo, que Craig contemplaba igualmente la luna, en sus cuellos aún estaban el obsequio que se habían dado antes de que el rubio se fuera.

Había sido una buena mañana para empezar de nuevo o eso quería ver Tweek, estaba nervioso se le notaba en sus pequeños temblores, antes de irse su madre le entrego un termo con café, caminaba con tranquilidad viendo el pueblo, no había cambiado mucho pero se sentía algo desorientado, muchos años sin venir, ¿Lo recordaran? ¿Habrá alienígenas? ¿Craig, Token y Clyde lo seguirán considerando amigo? Tenía muchas preguntas y eso le empezaba a poner más y más nervioso, tomo un poco de su café y suspiro logrando relajarse. Al llegar a su destino muchos lo veían, muchos murmuraban de él, no es que le importaba ya estaba acostumbrado pero era diferente, en su otra preparatoria la mayoría lo conocía y se le acercaba. Fue a hablar con el director PC, al tener asignada su clase y horario, fue a su sala, toco la puerta y fue recibido por Garrison, que comenzó a putear al leer el papel del director, lo dejo entrar y todos lo miraban con curiosidad.

-Preséntate.-le dijo enojado Garrison.

Asistió-Muchos ya me conocen.-hablo tomando más curiosidad de los adolescentes, ya que no se les hacía conocido.-Me llamo Tweek Tweak.

-¡¿TWEEK?!.-gritaron muchos.

-Ya siéntate, empezare la clase, ve al puesto vacío.

El rubio asistió para ir a sentarse al lado de Cartman, para su desgracia pero se sorprendió que las todos estaban callados, quizás es porque aun lo observaban, sentía una mirada muy encima de él, como inspeccionándolo, busco aquella mirada encontrando a Craig que no quitaba su mirada de él.

Al terminar las clases y tener el receso para almorzar, tomo sus cosas pero fue detenido por la voz algo familiar para él.

-¿En verdad eres Tweek?.-pregunto Kyle.

Le sonrió al verlo y soltar una risita algo encantadora para muchos de los chicos que aún no se iban, más los que conocían al rubio.-A si es, sé que me veo diferente pero no pensé que era para tanto.

-Hombre, es que no estas temblando, ni has gritado o no tienes tu café en mano.-hablo Stan.

-Además, te vez muy diferente.-hablo Wendy sonriendo junto con Bebe a su lado.

Se encogió de hombros.-B…bueno dejar un poco el café ayudo quizás, también seguir con el boxeo y que las chicas te acosen hace que gaste más energía y durmiera más tiempo que antes.

-¿Eras acosado? Jajajaj que puta madre, quizás por ser el fenómeno.-dijo Cartman riéndose.

-Cállate culón, sigues siendo un gordo molesto.-bufo un poco antes de mirarlo enojado.-Para que sepas era el chico más popular de mi anterior preparatoria.

Todos miraron asombrados al rubio, jamás lo habían visto defenderse de Cartman, Craig se iba a acercar pero Clyde le gano ya que se encontraba abrazando a Tweek.

-Tweek te es tan guapo y te extrañe mucho amigo.-le dijo llorando, Tweek era el más bajo, pero aun así era alguien que encantaba con su apariencia.

Sonrió con melancolía dejándose abrazar por el castaño.-También te extrañe Clyde agh!.-se le salió un típico sonido, se sonrojo.

-Oh ese si es nuestro Tweek.-le sonríe el moreno.

-Tweek te vez tan bueno, que saldría contigo.-le coqueteaba Kenny con descaro mientras lo miraba con leve lujuria, molestaba a Craig de cierta manera e incomodaba un poco a Tweek.

-Agh suenas igual a él.-susurro por lo bajo, clyde ignoro aquello ya que disfrutaba el abrazo que le daba al rubio.-S..Solo sucede cuando me pongo AHG! Muy nervioso.-se defendió.

-Puede ser porque te estaban rodeando de preguntas ¿no?.-hablo Bebe, antes de sonreírle leve.

-S..si algo, llegue ayer en la noche, así que aún no he descansado de todo.-se excusó antes de alejar a clyde.

-Entonces vayamos a comer, después hablamos más del tema.-dijo Token.

Los grupos se comenzaron a dispersar, el antiguo grupo de Craig volvía a estar completa, Token le contaba lo que habían pasado en su ausencia con la ayuda de Clyde, Craig solo lo miraba con esos ojo azul opacos y fieros, poniéndolo algo incómodo y nervioso, entre el almuerzo un celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo la charla, Tweek contesto sin ver quien era.

-Hey~ ¿Cuándo vienen?.-pregunto de forma inmediata antes de sonreirá alegre.

 _-*Wow wow hola a ti también bobo.-hablo una voz seria y burlona*_

Ríe-Lo siento, lo siento, Hola ¿Cómo van sin mí?.

 _-*Uff hombre, algunos están deprimidos porque te fuiste.-le dijo antes de suspirar.-Pero iremos dentro de un mes más o menos ¿no?.-se escuchó un "si" de otra persona.*_

-Ya veo.-hizo una leve sonrisa, estaba triste y era mucha presión estar solo, aunque le alegraba estar con sus viejos amigos, habían perdido más de 6 años de contacto.-Bueno hablamos más tarde ¿te parece? Uff no sabes que cosas pasan en tan solo un día.

 _-*Claro bobo, nos vemos después princesa~.-corto la llamada riéndose*_

Se sonrojo antes de guardar su celular, comenzó a temblar y fruncir el ceño.

-Ohh un amor Tweekers.-dijo divertido Clyde.-Casanova.-lo comenzó a molestar.

-No lo es.-se defendió teniendo unos pequeños tics en su ojo izquierdo.

Craig miraba todo lo sucedido, le provocaba celos, chispo molesto, Token noto la reacción de su amigo y toco el hombro de Clyde, señalándole con los ojos al pelinegro, el castaño noto eso y se mordió el labio nervioso, ellos sabían que Craig termino enamorado de Tweek, ya no eran niños y sabían que ese era lo que Craig molestaba, no tenía a la persona que amaban, no sabían muy bien si aún le gustaba o estaba atraído, pero esperaban que ellos terminaran juntos.

-¿Sales con alguien Tweek?.-hablo por primera vez Craig, con su voz más ronca y seria sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No, cuando "terminamos" uhm no he tenido ninguna otra relación, he tenido ahí pretendientes ahg! Eso era mucha presión!.-dijo nervioso, recordando las primeras veces que los chicos y chicas le decían que les gustaba.-Oh dios, antes no sabía que hacer, nadie me gustaba.-suspiro tratando de relajarse, llevo su mano hacia su cabello y tirar un poco de él, había viejas costumbres que no se iban a ir.- y tu C…Craig ¿Sales con alguien?

-No.-dijo desviando la mirada, sentía una pequeña agradable sensación, al saber que el rubio no tenía nadie _"Podría tener una oportunidad_ ", Craig no era tonto, desde que el rubio se fue comenzó a reflexionar esa sensación de vacío, lo amaba, se había terminado de enamorar de su novio falso, ahora con ironía deseaba que eso fuera real.

-Ohh pensé que saldrías con una chica, después de todo eres un chico guapo.-dijo sin pensar, cuando se dio cuenta su rostro se puso por completo rojo de la vergüenza al escuchar la risita de Clyde y la sonrisa de lado que daba Craig, aunque no ayudaba mucho que Token también sonriera divertido.-AHg! Digo eres muy popular entre las chicas ahhg por lo que he escuchado,….pensé que ya tenías novia.-trato de arreglar las cosas, no podía con esa vergüenza aunque también no le agradable decir aquellas palabras, quizás tenia nuevamente sentimientos por Craig, supo que quizás estuvo enamorado, no era tan idiota, le había dolido terminar la relación e irse, lejos del chico que estaba frente suyo.

Timbre sonó indicando que las clases comenzaban, se fue a su clase de teatro, solo sabía que ahí estaba Clyde y Kyle, para el profesor y para que lo conocían se sorprendían de lo bueno que era, es pues de todo él era un desastre para muchas cosas antiguamente, al terminar el día se sorprendió al ver a Craig esperándolo, eso le recordaba los tiempo donde tuvieron que salir en una relación para complacer al pueblo.

-¿Craig?.-lo miro curioso.

-Vamos, quisiera hablar contigo un rato Tweek.-se encogió de hombros antes de empezar a caminar, el rubio lo miro unos segundos antes de comenzar a caminar al lado del chico.

Entre la caminata hablaron de cualquier cosa, el ambiente que había era relajante para los dos, habían pequeñas miradas entre los dos, algunas que otra sonrisa y risa, Tweek podía ver cómo el contrario parecía más feliz, le daba curiosidad el nuevo Craig, no había cambiado mucho, había notado que seguía haciendo la seña tan grosera que tenía y las pocas clases que tenía con él, seguía siendo grosero, le alegraba que no hubiera cambiado, se sentía tan bien estar nuevamente cerca de él. No supo cuándo, pero ya habían llegado al negocio de sus padres, que por los años se había vuelto muy popular, gran parte de eso era por Tweek, que aparte de disfrutar de la actuación, amaba cocinar, había ingresado al club de cocina, ganando más fans, pero se divertía al momento de cocinar.

-¿Quieres entrar un rato?.-le pregunto mirándolo con leve nervosismo.

-No, será para otro día Tweek.-le sonríe leve.-Nos vemos mañana.

Los días pasaban y ya Tweek se sentía cómodo con estar nuevamente con sus viejos amigos, había llegado el día que Damián y Pip llegaban, ansioso y nervioso iba a clases, comenzaba a sentir nuevamente aquellos sentimientos que anteriormente tenía en Craig, aunque ya se ponía nervioso por los afectos que le daba el pelinegro, las caricias en sus cabellos rubios, las sonrisa que le dirigía solo a él, se daba cuenta de eso porque Craig siempre era serio con todo y todos, le traída café en la hora del almuerzo, lo acompañaba siempre al negocio de sus padres, cada cosa que hacia el de pompón amarillo, lo atrapaba, le encantaba.

Al llegar, veía los adornos en todo el lugar, recordó que pronto seria Halloween, había escuchado que Token, su amigo haría una fiesta para celebrar aquel evento, ya había pensado en que se disfrazaría, entre su caminata iba tan distraído que no sintió que alguien le tomaba de la cintura y lo alzaba, grito asustado, llamando la atención de todas las personas cerca.

-Vaya princesa, no debías gritar así, que me dejas sordo.-ríe divertido el anticristo.

-AHG! Damien!.-le sonrió abrazándolo ignorando las miradas y murmullos.

-¿Tweek?.-se escuchó un grito y miro a Wendy que se le acercaba curiosa.

-¿Si Wendy?.-le dirigió la mirada sin soltarse, de forma inconsciente se acomodaba en los brazos del contrario que lo dejaba, ya que era una manía para él, no soltar al rubio.

-¿Es tu novio?.-le sonrió con picardía.

No tan lejos estaba el grupo de Craig, miraban la escena sorprendidos _, "¿Todo este tiempo me mintió? Entonces si salía con alguien, bueno Tweek es muy lindo ahora más que antes"_ pensaba enojado, apretó los puños, estaba que se daba la vuelta para irse pero escucho la respuesta de su rubio adicto al café.

-¿AHG? Claro que no..-casi vuelve a gritar.-No es mi novio ahg! Solo es un amigo de la preparatoria. , antes de escuchar la risita de Damien.

-Creo que princesa, lo dice por la forma en que estamos.-le susurro antes de soplarle logrando que temblara.

-No hagas eso.-se quejó frunciendo el ceño y mirar nuevamente a la chica, ignorado a los demás.-Él es Damien Thorn y es mi mejor amigo.-sonrío un poco nervioso.

-Tweek…..-le llamo y este le mira poniéndole atención, le tomo del mentón para acercarlo a sus labios, estaban cerca de un beso y podían escuchar gritos de muchas chicas, los dos se miraban a los ojos.-Si que son iguales a tus fans.-río antes de soltarlo por completo, logrando gritos de frustración.

-Ni me lo menciones, pero las chicas lo superaron al año antes de empezar su acoso y declararse.-le recordó recogiendo el libro que había botado junto con su mochila.- Y ¿Pip?

Se encogió de hombros.-En tu casa, me dijo que estaba muy cansado para venir hoy.-le explico antes de rebatarle la mochila.-Vamos, tenemos los mismo horarios princesa.

-Ahg deja de llamarme así mierda.-le dijo molesto mientras caminaba junto el pelinegro que lo ignoro por completo, pasaron por donde estaban sus amigos de la infancia, le tomo de la mano al anticristo y lo llevo a arrastras hacia ellos.

-Chicos, b..buenos días.-les saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Eh ¡Ah! Buenos días Tweek.-le saludo animado Clyde, tratando de olvidar lo que sus ojos vieron junto con los otros dos, miro al nuevo.-¿Quién es él?

-Soy Damien Thorn, mejor amigo de Tweek, el otro no está porque no quiso, tks el maldito me engaño.-dijo frustrado, paro sus ojos rojizos en el de ojos azules que lo desafiaba.

-Yo soy el mejor amigo de Tweek.-le hablo Craig con molestia.

-Ja~¿Quién es el princesa?.-miro a su amigo que se encogió un poco.

-Ahg Oh dios no me mires así maldita sea.-se quejó un poco antes de sentir la mirada del anticristo más calmada.-Él es Craig Tucker, te hable de él, en mi primer año ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿Tu ex novio?.-quiso aclararlo bien, antes de hacer memoria al ver el asistimiento de su chico.

Damien volvió a ver a Craig, unos segundos antes de sonreirá de lado.-Ya veo, si recuerdo lo que me habías dicho, ¿Por el me rechazaste la primera vez?

Logrando sonrojar al rubio, le daba ansiedad recodar aquello, había sido raro para los dos esos momentos que no mentiría que si sintió emociones con el hijo de satanás, hasta iban a darse una oportunidad pero no podía, sentía que el amor que tenía por Craig era más, Damien había entendido y se volvieron muy buenos amigos, hasta lo ayudo a declararse a Pip, ahora eran una bonita pareja, comenzó a tirar de sus cabellos nervioso y ansioso.

-N..no saques ese tema ahgg!.-le dijo sin mirarle ya que trataba de relajarse, vio un termo con lo que supuso que era café y miro a Damien sin nada de relajación.

-Sí, lo siento Tweek, ten, olvidaste tu café ¿emocionado de vernos?.-le dijo acariciando los cabellos rubios, no le gustaba provocar de esa manera al chico que lo ayudo mucho con su actual novio y era un gran amigo, Pip jamás se molestaba cuando era "meloso" con Tweek, en realidad los dos eran cariñosos a su manera con el rubio que termino acostumbrado.

Asistió lentamente, tomo de un gran sorbo su café, suspiro un poco antes de soltar una pequeña sonrisa ya más relajado.-Claro que sí, han pasado 3 meses sin vernos, los extraño mucho, eso no puedo negarlo, los dos son mis mejores amigos, vivimos muchas aventuras allá.-ríe un poco más y más calmado y miro a los chicos que estaban levemente preocupados, ya que le había dado uno de sus ataques.-Lo siento, los preocupe por esta reacción.

-¿Lo que dijo es verdad?-pregunto Token, mirando de reojo a Craig.

Suspira.-Miren, no me importan quienes sean ustedes, Tweek siempre no hablo de ustedes y el team Stan, he estado con él 6 años, tengo mis privilegios por decir así.-sonríe leve, antes de fruncir el ceño.-Tweek vamos, las clases empezaran y yo no sé dónde son.

-C..claro Dami.-dijo con voz suave.-Los veo en el almuerzo chicos.-les sonríe nervioso, tomo la mano del contrario para irse, de forma inmediata hablaban de muchas cosas.

Craig, estaba celoso y molesto " _Tweek"_ pensó.

-Oye viejo, está bien.-comenzó a hablar Clyde, teniendo la atención de sus dos amigos.-Ese chico tiene razón, tiene más privilegios, como dijo aunque me moleste, conoce más a este Tweek que nosotros.

-Bueno eso es cierto.-Token miro a Craig.-Pero he visto a Tweek feliz a tu lado y se comporta diferente a tu lado Craig.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Oh vamos, sabemos que estás enamorado del.-dijo Clyde.

-¿Por qué no lo invitas a mi fiesta como pareja?.-le sugirió Token.

-No sería mala idea, bien, creo que es hora de volver a estar como los viejos tiempo.-sonrío leve, miro a sus amigos que también sonrían.-Gracias chicos.

-Ohh Craig Fucker nos agradece, debe ser el fin del mundo.-decía divertido el castaño.

-Cabron.-le mostro su seña, antes de irse a su clases, hoy fue un día que le molestaba todos, al ver como ese tal Damien no dejaba que se le acercada a su rubio.

Al salir, tomo del brazo a Tweek, llamando la atención de este, le hizo una seña que lo siguiera, el chico tics dejo a su mejor amigo antes de decir a Craig, iban a un salón desocupado.

-¿Qué sucede Craig?.-pregunto nervioso, jugo un poco con sus dedos nervioso.

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja para la fiesta Tweek?.-le hablo serio cruzándose de brazos mientras lo miraba.

Lo miro sorprendido, sus mejillas se pintaron de un roja antes de desviar la mirada, le sonrío nervioso.-C..Claro, me gustaría Agh!

-Te buscare a las 7 pm ¿Bien?.

Algo que jamás esperaba el rubio fue el beso en la frente que le dio antes de irse, los dos estaban rojos, con suerte Craig no encontró a nadie que viera su sonrojo, joder, seria vergonzoso. El día siguiente todos conocieron a Pip Pirrut, lo que sorprendió fue que era el novio de Damien, pero lo que más sorprendía era como trataban a Tweek, era como una relación de tres, pero Tweek dijo que no eran nada entre la relación de sus amigos, Muchos buscaban el traje para la fiesta, Tweek vistió como una momia, con la ayuda de sus amigos quedo bien, Pip vistió de ángel, Damien de demonio, para diversión de los tres.

Cuando fueron las 7 pm tocaron la puerta, Tweek, se sonrojo al ver cómo iba Craig, que iba como Vampiro, le sonrío con coquetería y le tomo la mano, se miraron a los ojos, ese color esmeralda, tan brillantes en la noche que había, Craig quedo ido unos segundos al contemplarlos iban los cuatro a la casa de Token que ya se escuchaba la música desde afuera, Token iba como frankenstein, Clyde zombie, Jimmy como payaso, Cartman como ladrón, Wendy como bruja junto con bebe, Kyle como superhéroe, Stan como jason, Kenny como vaquero, Butters como un conejo.

Todos se divertían hasta que alguien había puesto alcohol en las bebidas (cartman fue el culpable), Tweek comenzó a sentirse algo mareado, estaba junto a Craig, ya que les había dado sed, cuando alguien se les acerco apresurado.

-Chicos.-hablo Token.-Al parecer alguien puso alcohol en las bebidas.-miro al rubio.-Tweek ¿Estas bien?

-Oh mierda.-dijo el vampiro antes de quitarle el vaso al rubio.

-Rayos cuídalo Craig, yo iré a avisarle a los demás.-dijo token, dejándolos solos.

-Tweek, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-M…Mareado.-le respondió con la vista nublada, se acercó más a Craig, le tomo del cuello apegándose al cuerpo del mayor.-Oh Craig~ te veias tan guapo.

-Tweek, estas borracho, no sabes que dices.-le dijo tomándolo de la cintura, no le desagradaba como estaban, pero el rubio no estaba en sus mejores sentidos.

-Sabes que los borrachos dicen siempre dicen la verdad.-le sonríe, acercándose.-Sabes, cuando te volví a ver, sentí de nuevo una gran alegría, te extrañe mucho Craig, me era difícil el cambio, muchas veces pedía que estuvieras a mi lado, tu…me relajas.

El pelinegro miraba al rubio sorprendido, sus mejillas se ponían levemente rojas, era una confesión.-Tweek ¿Yo te gusto?.

-Gustar queda poco~.-ríe un poco.-Te amo Craig Tucker.-le confeso.

Antes que el contrario pudiera decir algo sus labios habían sido atrapados por su rubio, oh como gozaba de esos suaves labios, de a poco el beso se volvía mas apasionado, ignoraban todo a su alrededor, cuando el aire les faltaba, se separaron, se sonrieron mutuamente.

-También te amo Tweek Tweak.-lo cargo hasta la cocina.-Debo quitarte la borrachera, Tweek solo tomaste un vaso.-lo dejo en una de las sillas antes de preparar café, sabiendo que eso despertaría a su rubio, quería proponerle que fueran novios, pero esta vez de verdad, pero lo necesitaba con sus 5 sentidos.

-Damien y Pip no me dejan beber~, jajaja no soy bueno con el alcohol.-le dijo divertido un poco.

Al estar listo el café, se lo sirvió, después de una hora y varias tazas Tweek, estaba como antes, pero al recordar lo que dijo e hizo se sonrojo, al notar eso el contrario sonrío.

-Honey.-le hablo, Tweek, se sonrojo más por el dulce apodo antes de mirarlo, notando que estaba muy cerca de él.-¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-y..yo ahg ah! Oh dios!.-lo miro sorprendido y sonrío.-Si si quiero ahg!.-comenzó a temblar y uno que otro tics aparecía pero sonreía.

-Te vez tan adorable amor.-no podía soportarlo, ahora podía decirle lo que pensaba, por fin era suyo, lo amaba y lo cuidaría como lo hacía hasta ahora, lo beso disfrutando el sabor a café de aquellos labios.

Sin darse cuenta eran observados por cuatro personas, que sonreían felices por la pareja, Pip y Damien prefieren irse a casa, ya cansados y feliz por su amigo, Clyde y Token, sonrieron cómplices antes de dejar solo a la pareja en la cocina que nadie había ido, dejando que disfruten su privacidad.

Desde aquella fiesta, todos sabían que Craig y Tweek eran pareja, muchos sorprendidos, otros decepcionados por perder la oportunidad de estar con uno de los dos, ya que eran muy guapos. La nueva pareja estaba feliz, aunque Tweek se sonrojaba bastante por los apodos melosos de su novio, pero era feliz. Podía volverse enamorar de Craig varias veces, lo amaba y jamás podría estar con alguien más tanto él como Craig, esperaban estar siempre juntos.


End file.
